


Thanks for being there for me

by dameofbooks



Series: Maybe we're not just friends [1]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Missing Moments, chenford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameofbooks/pseuds/dameofbooks
Summary: She needed company, but she couldn’t ask him to come because it wouldn’t be fair to Jackson and probably unprofessional.He would say no anyway, she thought before texting him back.‘Wait.’‘If you aren’t going to sleep, can you keep me company for a bit?’--It's kind of missing moments from/after episode 2x19.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Rachel Hall
Series: Maybe we're not just friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743043
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Thanks for being there for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic in awhile.  
> I hope it's good enough and that I haven't made too many mistakes.
> 
> I'm @dameofbooks on tumblr if you want.

The last hours were too full of emotions.

In just one shift Lucy and her fellow rookies lost two of their friends, Chris Rios and Erin Cole.

Lucy was sad, but she remained focus on the job until Gray told them all to go home.

On the way to the locker rooms the whole group was silent lost in their own minds, but before she could follow Nyla and Angela in the woman’s changing room the voice of her T.O. made her turn.

“Good job out there.” There was no signed of emotion in his voice, he was proud of her and of the way she handled the situation, but it was also a long day for him. _Two ~~cops~~ rookies are dead and one of them was a mole_, his thought made him worry about _his_ rookie even more.  
Lucy couldn’t do anything but nodded, she wasn’t ready to talk about it and she was sure that he already knew it.

“I’ll do the paperwork left tomorrow.” Lucy’s voice was low, but steady enough that Tim knew she was willing to do that in that moment.

“Relax, _Boot_.” He didn’t know if his T.O. attitude would help but it was the only way he knew to do things in this job. “After a this no one requires this from you even me, the toughest cop that L.A.P.D. has.” His jokes were rare specially while on duty, but the small ~~shy~~ smile appeared on Lucy’s face made Tim relax for just one second.

“I know that, Tim.” Her face looked so tired when she spoke that for a moment Tim thought about hugging her, but he throwed that thought way quickly. “It’s just... I wanna help and do the paperworks is the only thing I can do right now.” Tim nodded one time he knew how she was feeling.

“I know.” Tim was being as honest as he could be. “But take it easy.”

“Is that an order?” She asked looking at him and he read across her eyes the real reason of that question, she needed to do that.

“It should be.” He knew she would have listened a direct order. “But it’s not.” And Lucy smiled again at his words.

“Ok, see you tomorrow.” As soon as she stopped talking, she turned to join the locker room.

“Yeah. I will help you.” Tim looked at her vanishing beyond the door without knowing if she heard him.

Tim’s last words made Lucy smile, but she didn’t turn back, she wanted to take off her uniform and go home.

As soon as she arrived in front of her locker, she emptied her pockets putting everything on the nearest bench, then her phone light up. She picked it up and looked at the message Jackson sent.

‘Meet you at your car.’

She didn’t respond but speeded up what she was doing and decided to not take a shower there.

While she was putting on a pair of jeans Angela walked towards her.

“Can you keep me posted on Jackson?” Asked her roommate’s T.O. and Lucy nodded. “Thank you.”

“Have a good night.” Lucy said looking at her back.

Less than ten minutes after Jackson’s message she was near the station’s door, but before she could open it someone called her out.

“Officer Chen.” Sergeant Gray was in front of her when she turned around. “May I have a word with you?”

“Yes, sir.” And she followed him in his office.

“You should take it slow.” The Sergeant said, looking at her from his chair and at her confusion he went on “I overheard your recent conversation with your T.O., I didn’t mean to, but I was there. And I think you should listen to him.”

“Oh…” He caught her off guard, she didn’t expect this “If you heard it you know why I want to… I-I...”

“Yeah and I totally understand it, but you lost a friend, _two friends_.” He was being nicer than usual “You know, this could take months to be processed.”

“Yeah, I know that, but...” She couldn’t see a point in that speech.

“Officer Chen, if Rios’s killer wasn’t out there, I would have made everyone take a day off. Don’t get me wrong, I think you all are able to do your job tomorrow as always, but the break would give rest to your mind, time to think about what happened and let any emotion inside of you come out.” His way reminded Lucy her dad and this made his words more powerful “This job forces us to hide emotions while we are on duty and it doesn’t help sometimes.”

Lucy was impressed by his words. She wasn’t sure about what to say so she nodded and stared at him.

“Think about it before tomorrow’s shift.” He didn’t have nothing else to say. “You can go now.”

“Thank you, sir.” She said and turned, but before opening the door she stopped just a second, her mind was thinking too much but then she just went out looking for Jackson.

“Sorry, Gray wanted to talk with me.” She said when she was nearly her car.

“What happened?” It wasn’t Jackson’s voice asking that question but Tim’s. She was so lost in her thought that she hadn’t seen him. Lucy stared at him while a thought came across her mind, _was he waiting for me?_

“He overheard our conversation.” She said a few seconds later as she unlocked her car. “He gave me some advices.” Tim nodded and looked at Jackson who was already sat in the passenger sit.

“So, is everything ok? I don’t have to fix your mess?” He asked walking to her side.

“Nice.” She said opening her door’s car. “Anyway, yes everything is ok.”

“This is surprising and... Wait!” He said putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“What?” She looked back at him.

“If you need anything...” He started, but Lucy stopped him.

“I’ll let you know.” A little smile came across her face. “Thanks.”

He nodded and she joined the car.

The way home was silent, none of them talked. Lucy looked at Jackson when the traffic allowed her, he wasn’t moving or looking at anything, but she could see through him and all his pain.

When she parked in front of the building, she stared at Jackson who wasn’t aware that they were already arrived at home.

“Jacks?” She called him out to have his attention and he looked at her, his eyes were like a mirror where she could see any Jackson’s emotion.

Lucy wasn’t sure about what to say, if asking him to talk his thoughts out or just saying they were home. The only thing she knew was that she couldn’t let herself broke down in that moment, she had to be strong for Jackson.

So, she made a small smile before opening the car’s door on her left, Jackson nodded without saying a word and after that he did the same thing. When they both were out of her car, Lucy locked it and walked with his roommate towards their apartment.

After they arrived at home, they didn’t talk much, Jackson went into his room when Emmett knocked on their door and Lucy joined him a few minutes later, after the guy she was dating left.

Her roommate was devastated, he watched Rios die under his eyes he just couldn’t help but cry. Lucy didn’t know what to do exactly, she was just lying on Jackson’s bed hugging him to let him know that she was there for him.

It took hours to Jackson to fall asleep and Lucy wasn’t willing to let him go any time soon, but her phone’s buzz made her do it. She pulled it out from her back pocket before turning to have her back on the mattress checking the message. It was Tim.

‘How are you two doing?’

She typed an answer quickly.

‘Jackson is sleeping atm.’

The answer arrived a few seconds later.

‘And you?’

She stared at the phone without knowing what to say. She wasn’t okay, but Tim already knew that, or he wasn’t texting her.

While she was figuring out how to respond, another message came in.

‘Don’t make me worry, Boot.’

She didn’t know what to answer, not because of Tim, but just because she wasn’t ready to talk things out.

‘I’m not really in a mood to have chitchat about my feelings.’

She was as honest as she could, but at the same time she didn’t say anything at all.

‘I don’t do chitchat.’

She rolled her eyes.

‘You know what I meant.’

She knew he would understand better than anyone.

‘I do.’

She didn’t know if she should reply or not at the message. He and Tim didn’t text each other often, but she really need to be distracted.

‘How are you?’

When Tim didn’t message her back, the thought that she shouldn’t have sent the last message became stronger, but while she was looking at Jackson next to her, the phone lighted up.

‘Not quite how this works, Chen.’

She wasn’t sure what he was talking about.

‘Sorry, what?’

And she just stared at the screen for an explanation.

‘I was checking on you just because it’s one of my T.O.’s job.’

She rolled her eyes again.

‘It seems more like a friend’s job.’

She teased him a little, he wouldn’t admit that they were friends, not out loud.

‘Whatever.’

‘Good night.’

The texts arrived at the same time and she bit her lip, she needed company, but she couldn’t ask him to come because it wouldn’t be fair to Jackson and probably unprofessional. _He would say no anyway_ , she thought before texting him back.

‘Wait.’

‘If you aren’t going to sleep, can you keep me company for a bit?’

She didn’t know if that was the right thing to do, but she needed it.

‘I was going to take Kojo out and then take a shower.’

She was a little disappointed, not sure why.

‘Never mind. Have fun with Kojo.’

She typed it too quickly and she didn’t even mean to sound rude, but it was the first time he wasn’t there for her and she felt hurt.

‘I didn’t say no.’

‘Can you just wait for me?’

Tim surprised her another time, she didn’t expect that.

‘I don’t wanna bother you, Tim.’

She answered, it wasn’t a problem to wait but she didn’t want him to feel bound on this.

‘I’ll be back in forty.’

She smiled a little to her phone, it was kind of sweet.

‘Thanks.’

And he replied with a photo of Kojo that made her smile more.

Lucy spend the forty minutes waiting for Tim between the chicken and Jackson’s room checking in him and when her phone rang, she was making herself a sandwich. She quickly answered the call.

“We were supposed to texting.” She said with a little surprise in her voice while walking towards his roommate’s room hoping that he wasn’t awake.

“I don’t really do texting.” He said keeping his voice low.

“Why are you whispering?” She asked walking back to the chicken.

“Rachel is sleeping, I don’t wanna wake her up.” He replied quietly not sure why he was sharing with her that detail of his personal life.

“Damn. Right, it’s your last night in LA. Kind of.” She said remembering what her friend told her a few days earlier “I’m sorry, I totally forgot about it. You should go and sleep with her. I’m okay.”

“You’re not.” He said quickly.

“It doesn’t matter. You should stay with her, _sleeping with her_ , not calling me.” She really meant her words. She was stuck between their relationship and trying anyway to be a good friend with them both.

“It’s alright, _Boot_. She’s sleeping.” Tim said not understanding her behavior. “And I’m sure that if she wakes up, she will understand.”

“I’m not.” Lucy whispered hoping he didn’t hear her.

“Am I missing something?” He asked confused waiting for an explanation. “Chen?”

“Nothing.” She lied “And before you say you don’t believe me this isn’t something that involves you. Ok, maybe a little, but it’s more something between me and her.”

“Just talk.” He said annoyed.

“You know I didn’t ask you to keep me company to talk about your girlfriend aka one of my best friend, right?” She asked hoping to persuade him to change subject. “Please?”

“Ok, but this isn’t over. You owe me an explanation.” He said cutting her a break. “So, why did you ask?”

“Thanks.” She said, biting her sandwich while going towards the couch. “I don’t know, it’s just... What should I do? What should I feel?”

Tim remained silent trying to figure out what to say, but Lucy didn’t give him much time.

“I mean, obviously I’m kind of broke. I know them, _knew them_ , and they’re gone and I’m trying to be strong for Jackson, but…” Lucy paused for a moment choosing the right words “I was with them both the other night. We were having fun and now…”

“Now, they’re gone.” He said before her. “Look, it’s not easy, but you should know that. It’s not your first time.”

“Yeah, but it’s different.” She sighed biting her lip before she whispered. “Captain Anderson wasn’t my friend, Tim.”

“You know, in those cases you can take one or two days off.” He said after a few seconds. “It could help.”

“Do you really believe this is what I need?” She asked probably too quickly.

“I do, but I doubt you will take it.” He said sure enough to know what she would do in almost every situation. “Look, I don’t know how close you were with those rookies, but I do know that it’s not easy especially in this situation. I mean, it’s kind of her fault if Rios died, isn’t it?”

“Actually, I don’t think it was her fault.” She said after few seconds “I read the rapport of the shooting and everyone’s statement… She was involved, I’m not saying she wasn’t, but Chris is the one who walked away from the shop and put his life in jeopardy. He was expose and he didn’t listen to any order his training officer gave to him.”

Tim was surprise by her words, he didn’t expect this kind of thoughts from her the day after Rios’s death.

“Don’t get me wrong, I think Erin made a mistake, _a big mistake_ , that costed her and Chris’s life. It started with her being a mole, but maybe if he hadn’t stepped away from the car, he could be alive.” Lucy was being rational “Do you think I’m wrong?”

“No, I’m think you’re totally right. I just thought it wasn’t the right moment to point out this thing.” The surprise in Tim’s voice was clear to Lucy and this make her smile a little.

“You kinda did it, when I didn’t have my gun hand clear.” She whispered biting her lip again “You thought it was his fault somehow, it was implied, so I checked the statements to understand if you were right or not.”

“Oh…” Tim said but at that time he didn’t think Rios was going to die. “I had already spoken with his T.O…”

“I’m not blaming you for what you said, Tim, you were just saying the truth and…” Lucy stopped not sure if she should have going on.

“And?” Tim asked trying to make her talk “You can’t be half honest, _Boot_.”

“And you weren’t exactly angry when you yelled at me, you were just worried.” She said quietly. “I saw that in your eyes, and your later speech about the end of this last 30 days made that even clearer.”

“I wasn’t worried, I was -” He tried to say, but Lucy stopped him.

“Who’s being half honest now, Tim?” She asked not buying his words “You were pissed off the night I came outside Isabel’s apartment, yesterday you were just worried.”

“I wasn’t angry that time.” He said after one minute of silence.

“What?” Lucy asked stunned.

“We’re not talking about this, Chen.” He said too loudly. “Sorry, Rachel, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Shit.” She said worried “Tim, I have to go.”

“What the hell?” He asked to Lucy “Why?”

“Not now. How about never?” She said hoping to never talk about the reason. “Thanks for being there for me. See you tomorrow.”

“When everything is over you and I are going to talk.” His deadpan tone invited no argument.

“Mhmm, mhmm.” She mumbled. “Good night, Tim.”

“Good night, Lucy.” He said before ending the call.

A few seconds later Lucy was typing a quick message to Rachel.

‘I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t remember you were with him tonight.’

Her friend never texted her back and Lucy wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad sign, but she didn’t let herself think too much about it, she just went back in Jackson’s room lying by his side again, hoping to get some sleep before the shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm thinking about making a sort of a series based on this conversation between them, but I'm not sure.
> 
> Anyway, what do you think about it?  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
